


Intergalactic Negotiations

by dreadwolftakeme



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/pseuds/dreadwolftakeme
Summary: Sara likes Jaal. A lot. But she has a feeling that Jaal is into Evfra. She decides to come clean and the response she gets is not what she expected.





	1. Chapter One

Sara wasn’t quite sure when her feelings for Jaal had gone from friendly to something more. It had happened so quickly, so suddenly, sneaking up on her like he did his targets in battle. Now her pulse fluttered every time he spoke to her, and she fell asleep at night dreaming of his smile. Maybe she was wrong, but she felt like he was interested in her too. Jaal was free with his affections, that much she knew, and he heaped praise and admiration on any he felt deserved it. Yet there was something slightly different in the way he spoke with her, something soft and tentative. It made her wonder…

Of course, it was just Sara’s luck that there was a fly in the ointment. From the moment she’d met them, she’d got the impression that there was something between Jaal and Evfra – something more complex than a simple commander-lieutenant camaraderie. She’d seen it Evfra’s eyes when Jaal had first boarded the Tempest. She’d heard it in the soothing, almost caressing tones of Jaal’s voice when she happened upon their vidcall one evening. She’d tried to tell herself that it was just their way, that the angara were, by their own admittance, an emotional bunch. But something still felt off.

Now, sitting in Jaal’s childhood bedroom, she wanted nothing more than to find out. She couldn’t contain her feelings any longer. Shit, she was amazed she’d held out as long as she had. The guy was too fucking good to be true, even if he did dismember his childhood pets. It had to be a sign she was smitten that she found that endearing.

“Jaal,” Sara began, staring at her squirming hands. “I’ve been curious for a while and I hope I’m not crossing any lines here but… you and Evfra. Are you… involved? Romantically?”

She glanced up in time to see the softest of smiles curl Jaal’s lips. It felt like a punch to the gut.

“Are we that obvious?” he chuckled. “I had always thought us a little reserved, at least in public. Yes, Evfra and I are ‘involved’, as you say. I’m afraid I do not know how best to define it to you. We angara do not label our relationships as your people do.”

“Ah, I see,” she sighed, and, try as she might, she couldn’t keep that note of disappointment out of her voice. Jaal frowned.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. “You seem troubled, Sara.”

Ryder laughed bitterly, shaking her head. “No, no, of course not. I thought… but it doesn’t matter. Clearly I was mistaken.”

She felt like her heart had dropped out of her chest and, shit, she could feel the ominous prickle of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Jaal reached out and cupped her face and she had to squeeze them shut for fear of sobbing.

“Sara,” he whispered. “You are not mistaken. I brought you here because I want us to be together. You make my heart sing, dearest.”

Sara blinked.

“But… you and Evfra…” she breathed, hardly daring to hope.

It was Jaal’s turn to sigh.

“Whatever I have with Evfra does not impact on how I feel about you,” he said, simply. “I adore you. As I said, angaran relationships are quite different from your human ones, or so I gather. And I understand that this may be… too strange for you. Too different.”

He sounded hesitant, worried almost, and suddenly she was reaching out to comfort him, her relief seeping into her words.

“I think I understand what you’re saying. And, whilst it’s not exactly conventional for humans, it’s not something I would find offputting. But…”

Jaal’s face crumpled.

“Ah,” he murmured. “There is a ‘but’.”

“It’s not a ‘no’!” said Sara, hastily. “It’s just… well... it’s Evfra! He _hates_ me! You can’t tell me he’d be ok with this?”

To her surprise, Jaal suddenly laughed.

“Not that it would matter if he did,” he smirked, “For I certainly don’t need his permission, but Evfra doesn’t hate you. Quite the opposite; he admires you… albeit grudgingly.”

“Ok, now you’re yanking my chain,” she snorted. There was no way Evfra harboured anything for her other than ill-disguised disgust. He’d made that perfectly clear.

“I hope that’s another human idiom,” Jaal frowned. “I see no chain here. But I assure you, I am quite sincere.” His thumb glided over her cheek, blue eyes looking deep into her own. Sara’s breath hitched. “You have done so much for our people,” he murmured. “Evfra sees that… he admires your strength… your fire…”

He leaned in then and Sara’s heart began to race at his sudden proximity. She could feel the heat of his body and felt her own reacting in kind. He pressed his lips to hers and, fuck, it was every bit as wonderful as she’d ever imagined. She sighed. Jaal hummed, a delighted sound that made her stomach flip. He kissed her with such care, such reverence, as though she was the most precious and fragile thing in the galaxy. It made her feel cherished. And yet…

Reluctantly, she pulled away, surprised to find herself breathless.

“Wait, wait,” she gasped. “This is incredible, Jaal, fuck, but… is this really ok? I don’t wait to tread on anyone’s toes here.”

Jaal smiled, resting his forehead gently against her own.

“It is fine,” he promised. “I assure you. But if it sets your mind at ease, we can speak with Evfra? Aya is not so far away.”

Sara winced at the very thought.

“What, tell him about us when he’s within firing range??” she asked, prompting a burst of musical laughter from the angara.

“Truly, you have misread him,” he chuckled. “I know he’s brash but that’s just his way. I am confident he will give us his blessing. Perhaps,” he added, and his tone turned unmistakably mischievous, “he will ask to join us.”

Heat crept up Ryder’s cheeks at that. She’d be a liar if she said the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. Evfra was attractive, in a stern, grumpy sort of way. And she supposed he wasn’t always a miser. He’d been pretty complimentary after her encounter with that creepy AI on Voeld. But conceding reluctant respect to a human and getting it on with one were two very different things.

“You’re thinking about it,” Jaal purred, and he made no attempt to hide that this pleased him.

“I guess I might be,” admitted Sara, sheepishly. “I can’t deny I’d feel better about this if Evfra was equally receptive. You were being serious, weren’t you?”

“Quite. It is not uncommon in our culture, as you might have discerned from the size of our families.”

“But how would we…?” Ryder began, with a vague gesture of her hands. “I mean, what’s the social convention here? Where do we even begin?”

Jaal gazed at her with warmth in his eyes, reaching out brush a lock of hair away from her face.

“Leave the details to me, Sara,” he beamed. “I know how to handle Evfra.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, holy shit! I was NOT expecting this story to get so much interest! Thank you all for taking the time to read it. ^_^ 
> 
> I have a slightly shorter chapter this time, purely because I felt it came to a natural lull before we jump in headfirst with the smut. Thanks for bearing with me!

 

Sara adjusted the plate of sliced paripo fruit for what must have been the twentieth time. She was nervous; ridiculously so. Even fighting kett or gargantuan Remnant serpents had never made her as anxious as this. Not only was it her first time hosting an Angaran dinner but she was also attempting to seduce her guest. It was madness. She almost wanted to call the whole thing off but Jaal had assured her it was the right way to go and, shit, did she want this to work between them.

They’d been relatively chaste since their visit to his family - a few stolen kisses here and there but nothing more. They both wanted to wait until Evfra had either been brought into the fold or… well, Sara was trying not to think about the alternative. Relationships with the Resistance were tenuous as it was. Fuck, she hoped she wasn’t about to blow everything they’d worked for. Jaal had told her not to worry, that Evfra wouldn’t hold a grudge either way, but somehow she doubted that.

Voices in the corridor outside her cabin stopped her fussing in its tracks. She stood up, straightening her dress and tossing her hair over her shoulders.

“Ok, SAM,” she muttered. “You remember the drill?”

“Of course, Pathfinder. The doors are to be locked after entry, with no admittance save for emergencies,” the AI recited privately.

“And what’s the safe word if things go south?”

“’Nautilus’. I already have an array of scenarios to hand, Sara. There will be no difficulty in extracting you should the situation become unpleasant.”

Sara sighed.

“Thanks, SAM,” she murmured. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that. Now, kindly make yourself scarce? This is hard enough without having a running commentary in my head.”

“Of course. Good luck, Pathfinder.”

The doors hissed open a moment later. Jaal walked in with Evfra close beside him, his eyes bright and his lips curved in a brilliant smile.

“Sara, dearest!” he greeted her. “I hope we are not late. The marketplace was a little crowded.”

“Of course not,” she replied. “It’s great to see you both.”

She glanced at Evfra, who was dressed a little differently that she was used to seeing. His clothing was darker, simpler, though he still wore his customary blue scarf around his neck and shoulders.

“It was gracious of you to invite me, Pathfinder,” he stated, a little stiffly. “I… appreciate your hospitality.”

“It’s my pleasure. And please, call me Sara. Can I get you something to drink?,” she asked, gesturing over to the table. “We have tavum or a Thessian wine if you’d prefer?”

“Tavum will be fine, thank you,” replied Evrfa, as Jaal led him to sit down. “Though only a little, if you will. There’s no telling if or when I’ll be needed.”

Sara nodded and busied herself pouring drinks. Her hands felt unsteady – could they tell how nervous she was?

“Come now, Evfra!” Jaal scolded his leader. “What are we fighting for, if not for moments like this? There’s no need to be frugal.” He took the pitcher of tavum and elmohk juice from Ryder’s hands and made a point of filling the glass right to the top. “There!” he declared, heartily. “Don’t want to be… stars, what is that term Liam uses… a _buzzkill_?”

“That’s the one,” laughed Ryder.

Jaal thrust the glass at Evfra, who levelled a withering look at the other angara. If Jaal noticed, he didn’t react. He was too busy beaming at Sara, the softness in his eyes telling her he knew exactly how anxious she was and doing his best to placate her without words. Ryder smiled back weakly. Gods above, he was the sweetest thing. If nothing else, it was worth coming to Andromeda just for him.

She poured another couple of glasses before joining the two men on the sofa. Tavum was a little on the sweet side for her taste but she was determined to make an effort tonight. She wanted Evfra to feel accepted and was more than happy to embrace every aspect of Angaran culture she could to make that happen.

“So, what have both been talking about?” asked Sara, reaching for one of the plates. Jaal had told her that Angaran dinners – even social ones – were much less formal than those of her own culture. A comfortable setting and lots of bite-sized foods that guests could pick at freely were a must.

“Jaal was just telling me about the krogan colony on Elaaden,” Evfra replied. “It sounds quite intriguing.”

He speared himself a slice of paripo on one of the tiny forks they’d picked up in Aya and Sara felt a rush of delight at seeing him actually loosen up a bit.

“You should go sometime,” she blurted, excitedly. “Assuming you can, of course,” she added. “I know how busy you are. But what they’ve done there is fascinating.”

Evfra leant back in his seat, chewing thoughtfully.

“They’re a hardy people, your Krogan,” he mused. “I hear their old home was even less hospitable then their new one.”

“What, Tuchanka? Fuck, it was a mess,” exclaimed Sara. “You think Elaaden is hot? Damn. And don’t get me started on the wildlife.”

“So you’ve been? Tell me about it.”

Surprised, Sara glanced from one angara to the other. Jaal smirked at her over Evfra’s shoulder, nodding his head as subtly as he could manage from only inches away. She watched his hand slide towards Evfra’s. It was a brief touch, a graze really, but it brought something akin to a smile to Evfra’s face.

“Um… all right then,” she shrugged. “What do you want to know?”


End file.
